Camille's Chore List
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Camille has left out a chore list of things to get done so she doesn't forget what she has to do one day but Sarah comes home and takes care of it while her kids are in school and Adam comes home and distracts and side tracks her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day 39 year old Sarah Braverman was back home in Berkeley doing Camille's list of chores she had in the kitchen to remind herself when Sarah starts doing them for her and is coming down the stairs with the laundry basket.

"hey." he says kind of loudly freaking her out since she wasn't expecting him to be there

"Adam." she says confused

"what are you doing?" he wonders

"Mom's list of chores she had just sitting in the kitchen." she tells him

"oh." he says

"yeah so what are you doing home from work so early in the day?" she wonders

"just came for lunch." he tells her

"oh." she says and starts to walk over to the couch carrying the basket

"so how are you Sarah?" he wonders

"I'm...I'm fine Adam and you?" she wonders dropping the basket onto the couch

"also fine." he tells her

"and the fam?" she wonders

"thier good too." he tells her

Sarah smiles "awe well that's good." she says

"yeah, so how are Drew and Amber?" he wonders

"thier fine." she tells him

"still doing well in school?" he wonders

Sarah just shrugs and scofts "well I wouldn't exactly say that." she tells him

"What, why not?" he wonders

"well I get calls from thier school principals like everyday now so I wouldn't consider everything fine." she tells him

"well maybe you should pull them out and move them back here to Berkeley and start over start fresh a new slate." he tells her

"What?" Sarah questions like he's crazy and that's the most obsurd thing she's ever heard

"well it could help them you don't know." he tells her

"I do know Adam I know my kids and I am not moving them back here so they can hate me even more than they do now." she tells him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"why won't you move back here to Berkeley do you hate us all that much?" he wonders

"I don't hate you, I just have things and a job." she tells him

"what...what's your job Sarah, you basically plan Seth's days and life doing everything for him." he tells her

"exactly so see I can't move back here or else he will just fall off the face of the earth." she tells him

"he's a bum Sarah not to mention a dead beat dad!" he tells her

"I can't leave him the kids need thier father and he is the love of my life." she tells him

Adam scofts and laughs "yeah the love of your life huh when you barley even see him and he comes home drunk all the time and you call crying and then we/dad have/has to bail you out all the time yeah what a good husband/father he is." Adam says

"well he's in a band and traveling around alot and he gets stressed what do you expect people in bands do bad things." she tells him remembering everything she used to do when she was part of Seth's band

"just stoppit Adam!" she gets upset with him barley getting to start her laundry and picks up the list again and looks at it and it says get the dishes out of the dish washer and out them away in the cubbord walking away from him into the kitchen

Adam just watches her and goes into the kitchen and sighs just leaning against the door frame.

Sarah freezes him out.

"Sarah, come on." he says

"No, just go away Adam go home or go back to work or something!" she tells him getting upset with him

"Sarah you have so much potential in you!" he tells her

"what.. what potential do I have Adam?" she wonders meanly

"I didn't go to college and I barley even graduated high school and I got married like right out of school at 18 and joined Seth's band and have been doing the same things for him for years." she tells him

"you could do something really great if you just apply yourself and let the world see what you have for it!" he tells her

"you could like be a writer I know how much you love to write and stuff." he tells her

Sarah just scofts "that's just a side little thing." she tells him

"sarah you wrote a beautiful song with Seth you have a craft!" he tells her

"you could become like a big time writer you just need to write something and submit it and maybe you will get a real job someday and you could go all the way to Broadway that was one of your dreams wasn't it?" he wonders

Sarah looks down at her shoes "yeah." she nods 


End file.
